The existing EXAFSPAK suite of XAS data analysis programs has been extensively upgraded during the year, and both Open VMS (VAX and Alpha) and UNIX versions are available for users to download to their home computer systems laboratories from SSRL's WWW site (http://www-ssrl.slac.stanford.edu/exafspak.html). The development of the next generation analysis code is nearing completion, and is expected to be released to users in 1999. All numerical routines have been extensively re-worked and completely separated from the graphical-user-interface parts of the code, to allow for ease of future expansion and a high degree of portability. The graphical user interface has been rewritten using a vectored address-table approach, which allows operating system dependent parts of the code to be separate. The new programs run under Open-VMS and UNIX operating systems with a single set of sources, and include a graphical interface to the ab initio theory package FEFF.